


【萝菲】亲密教学

by KimmilRonaldo



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 05:19:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20830052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimmilRonaldo/pseuds/KimmilRonaldo
Summary: 在国家队比赛后克里斯针对若奥的疑问进行了教学。





	【萝菲】亲密教学

**Author's Note:**

> jmmb文学，两个都是受。

“谁告诉你，我可以掌控更衣室的？”克里斯似笑非笑地扯了扯嘴角，这个表情不太适合他，他本来长了一张童真又英俊的脸，这个表情让他看起来有些刻薄；再加上他一直都扮演着“没有架子的足坛巨星”“热心的好前辈”的形象，贸然闯进他房间的小若奥瑟缩了一下，但还是勇敢地挺起胸膛：“您那么厉害，不管在哪里都是球队的核心，可以把整支球队凝聚在一起，我……我也……”

克里斯懒洋洋地从沙发里爬起来，去合上窗帘。若奥还站在门口的走廊里，声音越来越小，顶着一头蓬松的卷毛的脑袋低的快要埋进自己的胸前。“你还站在那里做什么？”若奥低着头听话地往房间中央挪，被克里斯带着直接一起仰面摔在大床里。克里斯怜爱地给他顺蹭在床单上有点凌乱的卷毛，又顺手捏了捏他的脸蛋：“所以，毕竟我们也是队友，你有感觉被我掌控吗？”

“是有这种感觉啦，但是肯定是和别人不一样的。”被顺毛的年幼小猫咪舒服地就差直接打呼噜了，躺在偶像的床上也让他有点恃宠而骄。“那倒不错，报纸上清一色的说你是我的接班人，你肯定是特别的那个啦，但是接班人这个词让我感觉我明天就要退役了，”克里斯皱了皱鼻子，之前故意扮出来的刻薄荡然无存，只剩娇憨和可爱，“好啦，既然小若奥自己也要求了，那我也该教你一点真正实用的看家本领啦。”

“让我想想，马德里竞技……格列兹曼？法国人的名字真拗口，哦抱歉，我忘记他已经转会了；我们总得先选定一个对象嘛，你得先逐个击破，再一举拿下；科斯塔？哦不，这家伙软硬不吃，拿他当第一个练手目标绝对不是一个好主意；西梅是个好克罗地亚小伙，我们曾经一起吃过饭，又浪漫又风趣；至于阿尔瓦罗和马科斯，嗯哼，皇马的买人标准你懂的；奥布拉克也是一个不错的选择，门将下了球场都不是坏家伙。”

“这个选择权在你，挑选一个当做第一个目标吧——你可真像我，看看你的小腿，漂亮的圆屁股，这都是你最有力的武器，除了可以杀伐决断摧城拔寨之外，尽情地用它们在对内练习赛的时候挑逗折磨你的对手吧，让他们就算是你的好队友也忍不住想要折断你的双腿把你囚禁在家里。年轻的中场和前锋们像仰慕神祗那样仰慕你，他们会膜拜地亲吻你的小腿，那有些痒，但千万不要躲开；高大的后卫和门将的脾气则更为暴躁一些，他们可能会把你按在更衣室的长条椅上打屁股，不过相信我，你会喜欢那种感觉的。”

“你比我幸运多啦，我19岁到曼彻斯特去的时候，那支曼联里可全都是老大哥，刚开始我真是吃尽了苦头，有时候腿都合不上，训练完不成，被教练罚加练之外还要再被他们揪住当借口说我不专心训练，又是一轮惩罚，如此恶性循环；不过后来就好多了，只要布好网，收紧就不需要着急了。”

“这不可能？菲利，我很认真地在向你传授，这都是我的经验之谈，你不是想要掌控更衣室的秘诀吗？这就是理论部分了。”

若奥听的晕晕乎乎，当然也有可能不是因为这些一连串扑进他的脑海里过大的信息量，而是因为克里斯身上淡淡的好闻的香味；若奥很轻易地辨别出那是克里斯个人品牌新推出的香水，他提前得到了克里斯赠送的一瓶，但这个味道在克里斯身上要比他把香水喷在枕头和被窝里的味道还要好闻。或许这就是克里斯效应，若奥想，他总是能创造奇迹。

“……菲利？小朋友，在我的床上你还敢走神。”若奥惊得回过神来，克里斯已经跪在床上挺直上半身，居高临下地打量着他。若奥也想要爬起来，却被克里斯按了回去：“乖乖躺着，老师现在要惩罚不好好听讲的小孩了。”

“哦好了不要抗议了，我知道你不是小孩了，学生，学生可以了吧？老师要来惩罚学生。好了我是开玩笑的。我们来做一点实战演练吧。这种东西嘛，师傅引进门，修行在个人，我只能给你一点启蒙教育，至于最后你会发展成怎么样，这就要看你的天赋和练习了。”

“听上去挺道貌岸然的，哈？这种道理适用于任何事情。这其中还有一个分寸的问题需要注意，每个人都不一样，一味地模仿只会出糗，还是要融会贯通才来的实在；如果是我的话，我想要引起某个人的注意，假设我们的场景在更衣室里，他的眼神落在我身上时，我会站起来背对着他，用慢动作脱下我的球衣，给他展示我的背部肌肉，就像这样。”

“注意对方的一举一动，注意每个细节，成败往往就在毫厘之间。这里有很多让他迷上你的小把戏，你怎样玩都可以，只记住一点，不要用力过猛，尽量让一切的发生都显得像是不经意的意外。这是适用于新手的策略。”

“至于身体的接触嘛，我想第一次的话淋浴间和更衣室都是不错的选择——淋浴间的瓷砖地板很硬，要注意保护自己的膝盖；更衣室要好一点，可以借助的东西很多，但是要切记锁好门，除非你想第一次就试着应付好几个人，那可不是什么美妙的滋味。”

“自我保护——我会经常提起这个词，自我保护是一切的大前提，不一定要把所有主动权都牢牢抓在手里，但一定要记得拒绝你不想做的事情。第一次可以用手活和口活作为开始，不用急着交出你的小屁股。男人们总是有强的可怕的征服欲，所以你只要跪下来，解开他的裤子拉链，那么接下来的一切就都由你说了算了。”

“手活和口活还需要我来教吗？你们现在的孩子们想看个黄片可要比我们那时候方便多了吧……好啦好啦，看在你这么认真听讲的份上，来一点教学福利也不为过。看来你已经准备好了，那么我就直接开始。”

“伏低你的身子，像这样，胸挺起来腰塌下去，这样会显得屁股很翘，从上往下看的弧度会很诱人。嗯哼，你把自己洗的很干净，这我很喜欢，任何人都会对干净的床伴有更多好感。”

“之后的动作我就不再讲解了，让我们把课堂的气氛变的旖旎一点，”天啊，若奥倚在床头感觉自己在做梦，克里斯跪在他打开的双腿之间，正在为他进行一次口活的实践教学。克里斯的口活棒极了，作为有野心的若奥的第一次性经验，这无疑是一次完美爆表的教学，很快高潮的若奥还不小心把自己的精液射进了克里斯的嘴里，这让他觉得很抱歉，但克里斯不在乎地扯了张纸巾揩揩嘴角，表示这并没有什么。紧接着克里斯为他布置了一次简单的随堂测验来测试他的学习成果，小若奥做的不错，从克里斯让人耳红心跳地呻吟中若奥知道他很满意，结束后还被摸着头发得到了颇为有天赋的评价。

两支俱乐部很快在欧冠赛场上见面了，那时距离上一场欧预赛小组赛才过去一周的时间。赛前热身时克里斯注意到了穿着红白条纹球衣的小若奥正远远的望着他，他敏感地捕捉到了若奥害羞又炽热的眼神，便主动走过去，像那晚在酒店房间一样摸摸若奥的卷发：“你的‘掌控’计划进行的怎么样？”

“很好，”若奥越过克里斯的肩膀看向不远处热身的队友们，羞涩地微笑了一下，“我是说，我有一个好老师，一切都很好。”


End file.
